


Hair Trigger

by digirhys



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Cock Rings, M/M, Oral Sex, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digirhys/pseuds/digirhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/gibilynx">Lynx</a>!! Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Trigger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gibilynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibilynx/gifts).



The first time it happens, Rhys is too stunned to really say anything about it. No biting comments or taunting, nothing. Jack growls at him as if it's somehow Rhys’s fault the CEO came five meager thrusts in. He delivers a sharp slap to the tender skin of Rhys's ass, eliciting a startled yelp and an indignant glare from the younger man.

Jack was too wrapped up in his own silent fuming to give a second thought to Rhys's aching erection, leaving the company man to awkwardly fix his clothing and adjust his pants around the obvious tent in the fabric. He took his time shuffling towards the office door, no snapping remarks from Jack to hurry him along.

If Rhys didn't know any better, he'd say that Handsome Jack was embarrassed.

\------

The second time catches Rhys off guard again, but the third time he almost expects it, though it doesn't grate on his nerves any less. For someone that boasted his sexual conquests at every opportunity, Jack was proving to be positively abysmal in bed. Rhys would've found it almost funny if it weren't so goddamn frustrating.

He wouldn't lie, he'd had his fair share of fantasies about Jack, but they'd more often than not involved long stretches of toe curling romps in the sheets that left Rhys waking with short gasps of breath and an unpleasant stickiness in his boxers. To experience the exact opposite firsthand was more than just a little bit disappointing. Jack had a hair trigger in bed and the silent fits of rage the man had after each 'demonstration' was leaving Rhys with a serious case of blue balls. If something didn't change soon, he was going to scream.

 

\------

The cock ring was cold as Rhys slipped Jack's half hard dick into it, distracting the CEO somewhat with a kiss that was too much teeth for Rhys's liking, but if it kept Jack from bitching then so be it. With the ring situated snugly in place, Rhys kissed his way down Jack's jaw and neck, peppering the tanned skin with light hickeys as he worked his way down Jack's chest.

Getting Jack to agree to Rhys's suggestion had been a goddamn miracle, in all honesty. The man insisted there was nothing that needed fixing (and, dammit, Rhys never used the word "fix" Jack could you deflate your ego for five seconds?) but he would graciously humor Rhys, let the younger man have his fun. And was Rhys ever determined to see that through.

He reached back, stretching himself slowly with two slicked fingers as he took the head of Jack's dick into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hot flesh and groaning softly. Jack had his hands tucked behind his head as he lay spread out on the bed, seemingly intent on just enjoying the ride. Smug asshole.

Rhys bobbed his head slowly, dutifully laving his tongue over every bit of Jack's cock he could cover as he thrust his fingers into himself, moaning around the length of flesh in his mouth. As per usual, it didn't take much work on Rhys's part to get Jack fully erect, his cock head red and dripping precum down onto his stomach as his breath hitched, growling at the loss of warmth Rhys's mouth had provided.

The younger male smirked despite the flush on his cheeks, slipping his fingers free of himself as he crawled up Jack's body, straddling the man's waist as he positioned himself and reached back to guide Jack's dick into himself, a pleased groan leaving his lips as Jack hissed, bringing his hands down to rest on Rhys's hips.

Rhys ground his ass down, moaning shamelessly as he let his head tip back, eyes falling shut as Jack's fingers dug into the soft skin around his hips, nails leaving sharp crescents in the skin. It didn't take long before Jack's groaning turned to something more frustrated as he tried and failed to chase his orgasm, the ring firm around the base of his dick. A self-satisfied smirk crossed Rhys's lips as he cast a smug look down at Jack who practically snarled in response, bucking his hips and pulling a sharp gasp from the lanky male.

In an instant Rhys's world spun as Jack flipped them over, roughly pinning Rhys to the bed by his shoulders and snapping his hips forward into the younger man. Rhys cried out, a whimper on his lips as he gripped at Jack's forearms, wrapping his legs around the CEO's hips. Jack fucked into him roughly, taking his mounting frustrations on the body beneath him and god Rhys wasn't complaining. He dropped a hand from Jack's arm to his own dick, pumping his livid erection until he was coming hard, his frantic breaths catching in his throat as his stomach was painting with his own release.

Jack withdrew after a few more aborted thrusts, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking furiously. Rhys gave a breathless laugh, propping himself up on his elbow and taking pity on Jack, reaching down to release the latch on the bottom of the steel ring as he placed a tender kiss to the CEO's lips. Jack finished with a snarl on his lips, gripping Rhys's hair and holding him in place as he bit viciously at the other man's lips, earning a startled yelp from Rhys.

They laid tangled in the sheets for several minutes in an effort to catch their breath, Rhys staring at the ceiling while Jack tucked his face against the crook of the young man's neck. He shifted and grumbled, pulling Rhys's attention away from the patterns he'd been tracing in the dim lighting.

"You try that shit again, kiddo, and I'm shoving an entire fist up your scrawny ass."


End file.
